castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Realm
The Demon Realm is the fifth area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Demon Realm, you must complete the special mission in the Land of Water (A Look into the Darkness). At first, only the 5 Main Quests are available. Then once you gain 100% influence in 4 out of the 5 Main Quests, then the Special Mission becomes available. After doing the Special Mission once, all Sub-Quests are unlocked for all quests that have reached 100% influence. (Note: You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests). Main Quest 1: The Living Gates * You approach the gates of a new realm. The earth bellows as a pair of ethereal eyes form in front of you, etched on the walls of the dark gates. A raspy voice whispers softly as the gates scream open - Death swiftly descends on you! Sub-Quest 1: Cast Aura of Night Sub-Quest 2: Save Lost Souls Main Quest 2: The Belly of the Demon * Fighting your way past hordes of demons, you reach a dark cavernous city. An evil stench fills the air, there will be no sleep tonight. Celesta scans a demon and finds out that this is part of a large underground expanse leading up to a dark tower. Sub-Quest 1: Prepare for Battle Sub-Quest 2: Fight Off Demons Main Quest 3: Spire of Death * Tall spires loom in the distance as black dragons lurch overhead you. The fearsome landscape chills your army from moving. You fight to move forward, determined to find out what evil eliminates from the great tower. Sub-Quest 1: Slay the Black Dragons Sub-Quest 2: Cast Meteor Main Quest 4: The River of Blood * After searing hordes of black dragons with your meteor spell, you break open the entranceway to the great demonic tower. A river of blood flows within the keep. Souls seem to cling to the walls, and dreadful cries fill the air. The the source of this nightmare lies ahead. Sub-Quest 1: Resist the Lost Souls Sub Quest 2: Defeat the Banshees Main Quest 5: The Forbidden Ritual * In the depths of the demonic castle you find that dark ritual has been started, perhaps to open a second rift into our world. A bright figure stands before thousands of demonic worshippers. You suddenly feel mute, you touch your ear - blood. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Demonic Worshipers Sub-Quest 2: Cast Holy Light Spell Special Mission: The Rift * You must reach the rift now and close it before it's too late! You rush towards the portal, taking down demon after demon. Just as you are twenty yards from the portal, you are stopped by an imposing figure. "I don't know who you are but prepare for your end." Notes: * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * When it says you have a 50% chance of a Orb of Keira dropping, that means that every time you do the quest, you have a 50% chance of getting the item. This does NOT mean you will get the orb within 2 tries as one might think. I believe Statisticians refer to the phenomenon of taking 10 or 20 tries to get an item that has a 50% chance of dropping as the "Sucks To Be You" principle. * The Orb of Keira is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Keira the Dread Knight, who is a Monster. * You may only have 1 Orb of Keira at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, if you have an Orb of Keira in your inventory, another will not drop for you. The game will say ''that another has dropped for you, but the number in your inventory will be raised higher than 1. ''Once you use an Orb of Keira, then they will begin to drop for you again. This is still true if a Keira you summoned using a previous orb is still alive.